Like an open book
by vespertine dreams
Summary: Shawn and Patrick get the ability to read minds and learn some interesting things about their colleagues. Crack fic- runs alongside my Shawn/Patrick series. Slash- Shawn/Patrick. Reviews welcome.


Like an open book

Neither was sure exactly what had happened, or how. All Patrick Jane knew was that, this morning, he and Shawn had woken up with psychic powers. Well, maybe not psychic as such; it was more like telepathy. The thoughts of the people around them were just there for them to listen to, as though they were speaking only their lips never moved.

"This is so cool," Shawn Spencer enthused. "Just think of the neat stuff we'll be able to find out."

Patrick, however, wasn't so sure. "These are people's personal thoughts. It's not right to listen."

Shawn rolled his eyes and sighed. "How about this," he suggested. "If we hear anything really personal, we'll stop listening. OK?"

That had been three hours ago, and Patrick was coming to realise that Shawn was right. This _was_ fun. And he had been good, solving two cases already by simply sitting in on interviews and listening for the relevant information from the minds of the suspects.

After the second time he did it, Agent Teresa Lisbon took him aside, curious.

"You want to tell me what that was all about?"

Patrick smiled his most disarming smile. "Let's just say that Shawn's not the only one who has a gift."

"So, you're psychic now?" she asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly…"

---------

Shawn and Patrick sat on the leather couch in the corner of the CBI office and watched. They had worked out that they could only read a person when they focussed on them, keeping them in sight, although for some reason it didn't work on each other. Whenever they tried, all they got was the mental equivalent of static.

"Maybe because we both have this gift, the two cancel each other out?" Shawn had theorised.

Agent Wayne Rigsby sat at his desk, staring at the same page of the report he'd been reading for the past five minutes. He looked to all the world as though he was concentrating but Shawn and Patrick knew better.

'_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic- Jeez, I hate that stupid song! Where the hell'd I hear it anyway? All damn morning- You can brush my hair, undress me anywhere… Aarggg!'_

Shawn glanced at Patrick and they both burst into laughter as Rigsby groaned loudly, smacking the heel of his hand to his forehead in frustration.

Shawn turned his attention to Agent Grace Van Pelt, currently watching Rigsby surreptitiously over the top of her computer, and nudged Patrick so that he too listened.

'_Oh, damn, look at him- he looks so cute. I wonder if he's OK. Just go over there and ask him out- NO! It's against the rules. Maybe I should ask if he wants some help- he looks like he's having trouble. God, I wish he'd kiss me again.'_

Patrick raised an eyebrow at Shawn, noting his equally surprised look. Obviously he hadn't know about that either. Grace shook her head.

'_Bad girl. Bad! Think about something else, anything-'_

Patrick happened to look up and meet Lisbon's gaze and her eyes narrowed at him. The one thought came through very clear, as though she were sending it to him.

'_If you're reading my mind, I will make sure you sing soprano for the rest of your life.'_

Then she smiled pleasantly and stood up to go and get herself a mug of coffee.

"Shawn, do me a favour and don't try to read Lisbon."

Shawn frowned. "Why?"

"Just trust me on this, would you?"

Agent Kimball Cho was trying his best to keep his eyes on his computer screen but he couldn't concentrate. He was distracted.

'_Why the hell are those two staring at me? I must have something in my teeth- do I have something in my teeth? No. So, what? Flies undone? Nope. OK, they're starting to creep me out now…'_

Patrick quickly looked away. Beside him, he could see Shawn eyeballing Cho, just to make him nervous.

"Stop it!"

Shawn sniggered and looked away, glancing at Patrick. He wanted to get out of here, to try this new skill out on the people in the street. Anything but sit in the office when, thanks to Patrick's assistance this morning, they had no cases to work on.

"I'm hungry," he anounced. "Come on, let's go get lunch."

Patrick stood up and put his coat on, unconsciously listening to the people around the room as he did so.

'_- he really does have lovely eyes-'_

'_- they're watching me again-'_

'_- life in plastic, it's fantastic-'_

'_- really want some chocolate- damn diet!-'_

"Anyone want anything bringing back?" Shawn asked the others, not bothering to write down their orders. It was handy to have a photographic memory sometimes; it saved having to make lists when you did the lunch-run.

Rigsby frowned, confusion and shock clear on his face as Patrick and Shawn walked by his desk, wide grins on their faces, singing softly,

"I'm a Barbie girl…"

-------

End.


End file.
